Wireless Fidelity display (WiFi-display) technology is used for real-time sharing of resources (such as pictures, videos, or music) between different User Equipment (UE) based on WiFi Direct. During such sharing, the resources can be transmitted, through a WiFi connection, from a sending terminal (hereinafter referred to as “Source end”) to a receiving terminal (hereinafter referred to as “Sink end”) for playing, without requiring hardware connection. For example, by using the WiFi-display technology, videos currently played on a mobile phone can be simultaneously played on a large-screen television (TV).
In the current WiFi-display technology, after the Source end transmits resource data to be played to the Sink end, the Sink end directly plays the received resource data. Thus, the transmission and the playing of the resource data are not independent from each other. If the communication protocol adopted by the Source end and the Sink end for transmitting data changes, the transmitted data may not be played properly at the Sink end.